


Mikhailo

by potter_queen



Series: Gallavich One Shots [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter_queen/pseuds/potter_queen
Summary: A very short drabble about how Ian learns Mickey's name <3
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634716
Comments: 7
Kudos: 229





	Mikhailo

“What’s it short for?”

“Hmm?”

“Mickey. What’s it short for?”

They’re lying under the high school bleachers, passing a cigarette back and forth. The evening is warm, but the light breeze is cooling on their sweaty skin.

Ian’s been wondering for a while. He figured at first that it was just short for Micheal, but when he stopped to think about it, Micheal Milkovich just didn’t seem right at all. 

Mickey wasn’t exactly keen on divulging personal information, and he was so touchy about the strangest of things; Ian was convinced he would have to wheedle Mickey’s own  _ name _ out of him. That’s why he had tried to wait for a good moment, and this moment, when they were a bit tipsy after a couple of beers and basking in the afterglow of their latest orgasms seemed as good as any.

“Oh,” Mickey replied shortly. He took a deep drag of the cigarette. “It’s Ukrainian.”

“Oh, yeah?” Ian can’t help but grin. He rolls over onto his side and props his head up on his elbow to get a better look at Mickey.

“Mhmm. We all have Ukrainian names. Just easier to shorten then.”

Ian watches Mickey talk with what he’s sure is his love-sick puppy face. He loves listening to Mickey talk. He could do it all night, although Mickey only rarely volunteers information.

“What’s Mickey short for?”

Mickey snakes out a hand and pokes Ian between the ribs, laughing as he squirms away.

“You’re not going to give up ‘til I tell you, huh?”

“No,” Ian rubs his chest indignantly. “I can always just ask Mandy.”

“Fine,” Mickey huffs, taking a last puff of the cigarette before flicking it away. “It’s Mikhailo.”

Ian’s face splits into a grin, and he gazes dopily at Mickey. At his  _ boyfriend _ , as he calls Mickey in his own head, but would never dare say out loud. Mickey’s voice sounds so  _ sexy _ saying that name, and the way his plump, pink lips form around the word make Ian shiver.

“Mick-ay-low.” He repeats dutifully. Mickey shakes his head.

“Nah, man, don’t butcher it.  _ Mikhailo. _ ”

“ _ Mikhailo. _ ” Ian tries again, and is rewarded with the corners of Mickey’s mouth twitching upwards.

“Mikhailo Milkovich. Mikhailo. Wow. That’s pretty sexy, Mick.”

“Shut up!” Mickey says with a laugh, shoving at Ian so he falls back onto his back. Ian grabs Mickey by the waist just in time, however, and pulls his  _ boyfriend _ right on top of him. Mickey huffs in annoyance but doesn’t try to roll away. He just drops his head onto Ian’s chest and lets the weight of his body crush Ian’s. 

Ian squeezes him close and takes a risk- kisses the top of Mickey’s head. Mickey pretends he doesn’t notice, but Ian notices how Mickey’s hands tighten a little in Ian’s shirt.

“Mikhailo.” Ian whispers again, like it’s a secret. It is, in a way. It’s another piece of Mickey that Ian tries to collect whenever he can; a scrap of information that puts him a little closer to unlocking the mystery that is Mickey Milkovich.

“Mikhailo Milkovich. I like it.”

“Yeah,” Mickey mumbled. “Don’t wear it out.”


End file.
